Naria
by BakaJaga
Summary: Mon rêve est de vivre une vie de pirate... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, de devenir pirate? Voyager? Découvrir de nouveaux horizons? Et si ce n'était pas seulement ça...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Les personnages de One Piece appratiennent à Eichiro Oda. Seuls les noms inconnus à One Piece sont de ma création.

* * *

><p>(Cette fanfiction se déroule dans la partie "2 ans plus tard" de l'anime)<br>PDV ?  
>J'ai faim...J'ai froid...Je suis fatiguée...Franchement, se balader en mer sur un bout de bois, c'est nul! Mais j'y pense: Comment je suis arrivée là?! Récapitulons...J'étais en train de marcher tranquillement, sans soucis...Bon, il y avait bien ce type qui me suivait de loin, mais je croyais qu'il allait juste au même endroit que moi: en ville, chercher de quoi manger. Il faut croire que non, j'ai entendu ce type crier quelque chose que j'ai pas compris, et après le trou noir... Naïve comme je suis, j'ai dû aller voir ce qu'il se passait et tomber dans un piège quelconque... Dans ce cas là, comment j'ai fait pour me trouver un bout de bois assez épais pour me porter et l'amener en mer?...Ouaaah... Depuis combien de temps je suis là en fait? Faut dire que les trous de mémoire, ça me connaît... Je suis pas bien... Je me sens partir...<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu!<p>

Je prévois un nombre de chapitres conséquent, entre 20 et 30 chapitres. J'espère retenir votre attention jusqu'au bout!

Je posterai un chapitre chaque mardi et chaque samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Bonne lecture!


	2. L'intruse

PDV équipage:  
>Zoro (pense) : 75898...75899...75900...Toujours rien dehors... Je vais vérifier... Non, pas d'île, mais un truc flottant pas trop loin du Sunny... Rien qu'un morceau de bois... Mais y'a un truc dessus! Un type! J'vais prévenir les autres!<br>Zoro: Oï! Tout le monde! Y'a quelqu'un qui flotte sur un morceau de bois pas loin!  
>Nami: Ramenons-le! Il pourra certainement nous renseigner sur la prochaine île, d'après le log pose, il a l'air d'en venir!<br>Luffy: OK! On y va!

PDV ?:  
>Gnaaa...J'ai bien dormi. Finalement, ce bout de bois est... confortable... Moelleux... Moelleux?... C'est pas mon bout de bois?! Mais je suis où alors?! J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux... Si jamais ce type louche m'a retrouvé, je suis finie! Je n'ai certainement pas assez d'argent pour donner une rançon à des bandits! Mais... Si c'était le paradis? Si j'étais morte de froid ou de faim? Et si j'étais tombée de mon bout de bois? Je ne sais pas nager, et même si je savais, je coulerais à la première vague! Mais, avec un peu de chance, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve! Mais oui! Juste un très mauvais rêve! Donc je peux ouvrir les yeux et me retrouver chez mo...AAAAH!<p>

PDV équipage  
>Chopper: (pense) C'est bon, elle bouge... En même temps, ça fait cinq jours qu'elle dort... Elle devrait avoir récupéré toutes ses forces maintenant...<br>Chopper: Bonjour!

?: AAAAH!  
>Chopper: (pense) Elle recule et se prend le mur derrière la tête. Elle a dû se faire mal!<br>?: Aïe...  
>Chopper: N'aie pas peur! Je ne suis pas méchant! Fais voir ta tête, je suis médecin.<br>(pense)Elle se calme et me regarde comme si elle n'avait rien compris. Peut-être que j'ai parlé trop vite?  
>Chopper: Montre... Moi...Ta...Tête. Je...suis...mé-de-cin.<br>(pense) Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir coopérer... Je vais chercher les autres.  
>Chopper: Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher mes amis...A-mis.<p>

PDV ?  
>C'est quoi cette chose?! Je suis sûre que c'est le chien de garde du type louche! Mais ça ne ressemble pas à un chien... Il est mignon! Tiens, il a dit quelque chose...Quoi? tu peux répéter?... Gnéé, 'comprend rien. Il doit être étranger, comme ce grand gars qui parlait une langue spéciale que je ne comprenais pas...Quand il a appris la nôtre, il disait qu'on était la seule île qui parlait différemment des autres... C'est là que j'ai appris qu'il y avait d'autres îles dans le monde. Il disait s'appeler Barbe Blanche... Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de barbe, juste une moustache! Il a dû confondre les deux mots quand il a appris la langue de l'île.<br>Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à notre chien qui parle. Pendant que je divagais, il est parti. Je suppose qu'il a compris que je ne connaissais pas sa langue. S'il est allé chercher son chef, je devrais filer d'ici rapidement. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre ou de hublot. Je vais voir si je peux sortir normalement, par la porte... Oui, je peux... Allons faire un petit tour...

PDV équipage  
>Chopper: Luffy, tout le monde! La fille s'est réveillée!<br>Nami: On arrive Chopper! Je vais chercher les autres!  
>Nami: (pense) Je me demande si elle vient vraiment de l'île... Elle pourrait mal réagir si on entre tous dans l'infirmerie, surtout Brook et Franky... Je vais peut-être leur faire part de son réveil après la visite... Bon, allons chercher Luffy en premier, on va voir si elle est du côté des pirates ou de la Marine comme ça. Il doit être sur la tête du Sunny.<br>Nami: Luffy! La fille qu'on a repêché s'est réveillée! Va la voir!  
>Luffy: Yossha! Allons voir si elle veut devenir notre nakama!<br>Luffy (pense): Bon, l'infirmerie c'est où? Bah, j'ai faim, j'vais faire un petit détour par la réserve, ensuite on ira lui dire bonjour... Au moins la réserve je sais bien où c'est...Oh, la porte est ouverte, génial...Mais?! Je rêve?! C'est...!

PDV ?  
>Tiens? Un hublot. Ouah, ce que c'est beau, la mer... Mais on est pas là pour rêvasser! Je cherche une sortie! Mais si on est en mer, je peux pas m'enfuir... Bah! Allons au moins prendre un peu l'air! Il doit bien y avoir un pont sur ce navire! Baladons-nous un peu... Mmmh, ça sent bon par ici! Peut être de la nourriture? Je meurs de faim... Ooh, ça vient de cette porte! Sûrement le garde-manger! J'entends du bruit à l'extérieur... Je devrais éviter de sortir tout de suite. Bonne occasion pour entrer et manger un peu! Ils ne le verront pas... Ouaouh! Toute cette viande! Mais ils sont combien sur ce bateau?! À vue de nez, au moins cinquante... S'ils sont aussi nombreux, ils ne vont pas remarquer qu'une portion...ou deux... ou trois... a disparu! Je ferais bien de me servir avant que quelqu'un me voie... Mmmh ce que c'est bon! Le type qui cuisine ça doit avoir l'oeil pour choisir ses ingrédients! Et encore, je n'ai goûté que les fruits! Allons voir la viande... Ouaouh, y'a pas à dire, c'est délicieux! Toujours personne? Oh non! J'ai laissé la porte ouverte! Un garde manger ouvert, c'est trop facilement repérable! Vite, je prends deux ou trois bouts de viande et je me tire d'ici! AAH! Oh non... Dernier recours, je balance le seul mot que je connais!<br>?: One Piece!


	3. Un nom bien compliqué à dire

PDV équipage  
>Luffy (pense): Mais c'est pas elle qu'on a repêché?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?! Et plein de viande a disparu! Si c'est elle qui me l'a volée, je vais la...<br>?: One Piece!  
>Luffy (pense): Quoi?! Oula, si c'est un pirate, c'est différent... (parle) Tu connais le One Piece?<br>?: Euh...One Piece...?  
>Luffy: Bah oui, le One Piece! Parle ou je te descends!<br>Nami: Luffy! T'étais censé être gentil avec elle!  
>Luffy: Oui mais elle a mangé ma viande!<br>Nami: Et alors? Je suis sûre qu'elle dérivait sur Grand Line depuis des jours! Elle devait mourir de faim! Et puis souviens-toi que c'est pas TA vian...Ouaouh! Quel appétit!  
>?:...One Piece...<br>Luffy: Ah oui, aussi, elle répète ça depuis que je l'ai surprise ici!  
>Nami: Ah... Pourquoi tu dis ça? D'ailleurs, comment tu t'appelles?<p>

Nami: Bon, ramène là à l'infirmerie, je vais chercher les autres...  
>?:(son ventre gargouille bruyamment)<br>Nami: ...Sanji en premier, j'imagine qu'elle doit avoir une faim horrible.  
>Luffy: Héhé! On va bien s'entendre!<br>Nami: Ouais, bon faites connaissance, moi je vais chercher Sanji!  
>Luffy: OK!<p>

PDV ?  
>Pas de chance, retour à la case départ: la chambre. Au début, j'ai cru que le type au chapeau allait me tuer, mais quand j'ai dit "One Piece", il a commencé à parler... Je me demande bien ce que ça signifie... En tous cas, la fille aux longs cheveux roux est partie en souriant après avoir entendu mon ventre gargouiller, mais chapeau-man est resté et a l'air de vouloir engager la conversation. Il ne sait pas qu'il perd son temps...<br>Luffy: Konnichiwa! Dakara, anata wa takusan taberu?  
>?:Euh... Bonjour, Comment ça va?<br>Luffy: Nani? Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa rikai shite inakatta...  
>?: (pense) Profitons du fait qu'il ne comprenne pas... (parle) Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je ne connais pas ta langue, ou alors juste un mot, c'est "One Piece" et en plus, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire...<p>

PDV équipage  
>Luffy: (pense) Allez, tapons la discute, ça me dira comment elle connaît le One Piece.<br>Luffy: Salut! Alors comme ça tu manges beaucoup?  
>?: Euh...Blablabla, blablablabla?<br>Luffy: Quoi? Désolé j'ai pas compris...  
>?: Blablablablabla... Bla Bla bla One Piece, Blablablablabla.<br>Luffy: Ah! Tu recommences à parler du One Piece? Alors, de où tu le connais? Tu fais partie d'un équipage pirate? Tu sais te battre? Ah non attends, en premier, tu veux devenir notre nakama?  
>Sanji: J'entre! Je suis là, j'ai apporté un en-cas pour... CETTE MAGNIFIQUE CRÉATURE QUE VOILÀ!<p>

PDV ?:  
>Aaah...Il remet ça avec sa langue étrangère...Enfin non, c'est moi l'étrangère ici, donc je devrais faire des efforts pour au moins trouver leurs noms... Tiens, un autre type est arrivé avec... À manger! Merci blondinet!Aaaah! Mes tympans! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Il est peut-être en colère, après mon petit tour au garde-manger... Il me fait peur...Je vais m'éloigner un peu...<p>

PDV équipage  
>Luffy: Bah pourquoi tu t'éloignes? Il est gentil Sanji, Il apporte à manger!<br>Sanji: Mademoiselle, je suis votre chevalier servant, si vous avez le moindre souci, vous n'avez qu'à crier mon nom "Sanji"!  
>?: (montre Sanji qui lui a pris la main pendant ce temps-là) ...Sanji?<br>Sanji:(hoche la tête pour dire oui) Oui, c'est mon nom, Sanji!  
>Luffy: Ah en fait, moi c'est Luffy! Celui qui deviendra le Roi des pirates! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?<br>Sanji: C'est pas comme ça qu'on demande son nom à une jeune femme! ("pose" son pied sur la tête de son capitaine)  
>Luffy: Aïe! Désolé! Demande-lui alors!<br>Sanji: Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de me donner votre nom? (dit-il avec des coeurs dans les yeux )

Robin: Ce n'est pas la peine, elle ne vous comprend pas.  
>Luffy et Sanji: Quoi?!<p>

PDV ?  
>Ouaouh, c'est fou le nombre de mots qu'ils peuvent dire à la seconde! J'ai rien compris, à part le nom du blond, Sanji je crois...Je vais lui demander...Ouf, il a hoché la tête, c'est bien son nom! C'est peut être pas si compliqué que ça en fait... Par contre chapeau-man a dit un truc après que Sanji ait hoché la tête... Son nom à lui peut-être?... Oui, d'après l'intonation, il a dit son nom, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où il est dans sa phrase...<p>

Hein? Oula, gentil le blond, gentil... Je devrais pas paraître aussi hostile, ils ont l'air sympa... Je vais l'écouter, avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir leur faire comprendre mon nom!

...Nan, pas moyen, je comprends pas ce qu'il dit, par contre derrière eux, il y a une femme brune adossée à l'embrasure de la porte qui vient de dire un truc. Apparemment, ça les a calmés, mais là du coup ils me regardent comme si je venais d'une autre planète... C'est gênant...

Ah, il y a la femme brune qui s'approche de moi sans ce regard qui veut dire "De quelle planète tu viens", elle a l'air d'avoir compris que je ne parle pas sa langue.  
>Robin: Bonjour, je m'appelle Nico Robin, et toi?<p>

Euh...Je rêve ou elle parle la mienne, de langue? Génial, ils ont trouvé un moyen de communiquer! Vite, mon nom!  
>?: Je m'appelle Naria.<p> 


	4. Nakama?

?: Je m'appelle Naria. Je suis contente que tu parles ma langue. Comment fais-tu?  
>Robin: J'ai appris beaucoup de langues différentes, et j'ai juste reconnu la tienne, ce n'est pas compliqué, elle ressemble un peu à la nôtre.<br>Naria: C'est génial! Mais tu es la seule à qui je peux parler alors?  
>Robin: Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre notre langue.<br>Naria: Tu es sûre? J'aimerais bien, comme ça je pourrai parler avec tous tes amis!

Robin: (rigole), ce ne sont pas mes amis, ce sont mes nakamas. Nous sommes des pirates, tu sais.  
>Naria: Des...pirates? Vraiment? Comme le vieux qui est venu sur mon île il y a des années? Avec un drapeau pirate et un capitaine géant?<br>Robin: (se retient de rire) Oui, nous avons un drapeau pirate, mais on ne peut pas dire que notre capitaine soit un géant.  
>Naria:...<br>Robin: Si tu as peur de nous, je peux comprendre...  
>Naria: ... Mais c'est génial! Des pirates! Des vrais pirates! Comme ceux des légendes sur mon île!<br>Robin: Il y a des légendes sur ton île au sujet des pirates? Tu veux bien me les raconter?  
>Naria: Bien sûr! Mais je commence par laquelle...<p>

PDV équipage  
>Luffy: Dis, Sanji, tu comprends ce qu'elles disent?<br>Sanji: Pas un traître mot, mais on ne dérange pas une discussion entre femmes, alors on s'en va, tu veux?  
>Luffy: Mais je voulais savoir d'où elle connaissait le One Piece!<br>Sanji: Robin d'amour nous le dira tout à l'heure! On se tire!  
>Nami (qui arrive avec Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook et Zoro): Alors? on peut aller la voir?<br>Luffy: Nan, elle discute avec Robin. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elles disent!  
>Brook: Oh non! J'aurais voulu lui demander de me montr...<br>Nami: NE LUI DEMANDES JAMAIS DE LE FAIRE!  
>Brook: D'accord! D'accord!<br>Zoro: C'est bon? je peux aller faire ma sieste?  
>Chopper: Je ne peux pas aller soigner sa tête?<br>Usopp: Bah si on peut pas aller la voir je vais dans mon atelier, appelez moi quand on pourra y aller!  
>Franky: Ouais je vais vérifier l'état du Sunny, vous pourrez me trouver au Soldier Dock System!<br>Nami: Ah au fait est-ce qu'on sait son nom au moins?  
>Sanji: Non Nami-chérie, j'ai essayé de lui demander, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne parle pas notre langue. Robin d'amour peut lui parler, par contre!<br>Nami: Super! Comme ça elle nous dira ce qu'elle faisait au beau milieu de la mer!  
>(Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde ayant vaqué à ses occupations, sauf Robin bien sûr)<br>Nami: Je commence à perdre patience, je vais chercher Robin.  
>Usopp: Attends je viens avec toi je l'ai pas encore vue moi!<br>Nami: C'est une fille pas une attraction touristique!  
>Usopp: Ouais bon, je peux y aller quand même?<br>Nami: Oui allez! Frappe à la porte , voir si elle veut bien nous faire entrer.  
>Toc Toc<br>Usopp: Robin? On peut entrer?  
>Robin: Oui, venez j'ai des tas de choses à vous dire.<br>(Usopp ouvre la porte, voit Robin et une jeune femme visiblement sur la défensive.)  
>Robin: Attendez, je vais lui dire que vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal.<br>Usopp: Comme si on allait lui en faire après l'avoir sauvée et nourri!

PDV Naria  
>Finalement, elle est vraiment sympa cette fille! Elle dit qu'ils sont tous des pirates, alors ils doivent être les descendants des pirates qui ont fondé la civilisation de l'île! J'espère que j'ai bien fait de raconter toutes ces légendes...Oh et puis tant pis! C'est pas comme si ils allaient détruire l'île! Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Sûrement Chapeau-man ou Sanji. Robin dit quelque chose dans leur langue, certainement d'entrer...Mais c'est qui lui?! Il attaque le bateau?! Non, il n'aurait pas frappé. Beau gosse! Un autre membre de l'équipage? Le capitaine peut-être? Est-ce qu'il peut parler ma langue, comme Robin? Hé mais derrière lui, c'est la fille aux longs cheveux roux! Je l'avais complètement oublié! C'est elle qui m'a sauvée de Chapeau-man, tout à l'heure. On peut dire que je lui dois la vie. Si elle est là, l'autre à côté d'elle ne doit pas être méchant...<br>Robin: Ils viennent seulement pour te voir, ils ne te sont pas hostiles.

PDV équipage  
>Usopp: Oulà, Elle a pas l'air de m'apprécier...<br>Nami: Elle doit juste se méfier, après tout c'est normal, elle ne t'a jamais vu.  
>Usopp: Tiens, par contre toi, elle t'aime bien! Tu l'as déjà vu?<br>Nami: Oui, Luffy allait la tuer parce qu'elle a touché au garde-manger, je suis arrivée en urgence pour le calmer, voilà tout.  
>Usopp: Ah oui, c'est sûr, elle doit bien t'aimer. Mais pourquoi elle se méfie de moi?<br>Robin: Parce qu'elle sait que tous les pirates ne sont pas comme nous.  
>Naria: (pointe soudainement Usopp) ...Nakama?<br>Robin: Hoche juste la tête, elle ne parle pas notre langue.  
>Usopp (hoche la tête et souris): Nakama!<br>Naria (fait un grand sourire):(dans sa langue) Robin, tu peux dire au grand nez que je l'aime bien?  
>Robin: (dans la langue de Naria)Oui, bien sûr! (dans la langue de l'équipage) Usopp, Naria t'aime bien.<br>Usopp: Elle s'appelle Naria? OK! (se pointe du pouce) Moi c'est Usopp! Enchanté!  
>Naria:...Usopp?<br>Usopp: (hoche la tête) Ouais, Usopp!  
>Robin: (dans la langue de Naria) je crois qu'il t'aime bien aussi.<br>Naria: Super, ça fait deux nakamas!  
>Robin: Tu veux parler au capitaine?<br>Naria: Oui! Je veux voir comment il est!  
>Robin: Très bien, suis-moi! (dans la langue de l'équipage) Nami, Usopp, on va voir Luffy, vous venez avec nous? Je vous dirai ce qu'elle m'a raconté tout à l'heure.<br>Nami: Oui, j'ai bien envie de voir comment il va l'acueillir.  
>Usopp: Moi je vais chercher Franky et Brook, et leur dire qu'elle est sympa quand on lui dit qu'on est un nakama.<br>Robin: Dis-leur qu'on est sur le pont près de la balançoire. Je vais appeler Luffy là-bas.  
>Nami: S'il n'y est pas déjà en train de s'y balancer!<br>Robin: C'est une possibilité.  
>(Nami et Robin rient en amenant Naria à la balançoire)<br>Robin: Luffy! La fille qu'on a sauvé veut te voir!  
>Luffy (sur la tête du Sunny): J'arrive!<br>(Luffy s'accroche à l'arbre de la balançoire avec son bras et file droit sur les trois filles)


	5. Un pouvoir!

PDV Naria:  
>Tiens? Ils sont inventeurs? C'est trop fort d'avoir inventé un bras articulé pour se déplacer dans le bateau! Mais...C'est Chapeau-man! Et c'est SON bras qui s'étire! Mais c'est quoi ce type?! Il aterrit sur l'arbre pour sauter et retomber devant nous... Il a pas peur lui!<br>Il dit quelque chose, mais bien sûr, je ne comprends pas. Heureusement que ma nakama Robin est là!  
>Robin: Il te dit salut et te demande si tu as bien mangé.<br>Naria: (hoche la tête à Luffy) Robin, comment on dit bonjour dans votre langue?  
>Robin: On dit Konnichiwa.<br>Naria: Merci! Konnichiwa!  
>(retour à la langue de l'équipage)<br>Luffy: Cool! On pourra se faire des concours de nourriture plus tard! Ah aussi, tu sais te battre?  
>Robin traduit. (petit passage en langue de l'île)<br>Naria: Me battre, non, mais rendre les gens fous, ça je peux!  
>Robin: Ah? Comment ça?<br>Naria: Hé bien je montre à mon adversaire des trucs divers et comme personne d'autre ne les voit, il se croit fou, et on le met à l'asile ou on l'exécute, au choix.  
>Robin: (laisse échapper un rire) Au choix?<br>(changement de langue)  
>Luffy: Oï, de quoi vous parlez?!<br>Robin: Je crois qu'elle a mangé un fruit du Démon. Je lui demande des précisions.  
>Luffy: Sérieux? Lequel? Il est cool? Elle s'en sert pour se battre?<br>Nami: Du calme! Elle te répondra après!  
>Usopp: J'arrive avec tout le monde!<br>Chopper: Sa tête va mieux?  
>Sanji:(en tourbillonant) Les fiiiiiiiilles! Je vous ai préparé des coktails!<br>Brook: Je vais lui demander si elle peut me montrer ses sous-vêt...  
>Sanji: NON!<br>Brook: Aïe...OK.  
>Franky: Alors? Elle est pirate, marine ou rien de tout ça?<br>Zoro: Si elle est marine, je la découpe.  
>Robin: (entre deux phrases) Elle n'est pas marine, et elle s'appelle Naria. Elle a l'air de beaucoup aimer les pirates.<br>Luffy: Quoi?! (pendant que Franky dit: SUPER!)  
>Robin: Je vous expliquerai.<br>Nami: Excellents les coktails Sanji!  
>Sanji: Merci Nami-chériiiie!<br>(changement de langue)  
>Robin: Donc tu choisis ce que tu veux montrer à la cible?<br>Naria: Extactement. Je peux te faire un exemple si tu veux. J'aimerais bien faire une petite surprise à Usopp. Quand tu auras vu sa réaction, je te ferai voir ce qu'il voit. Attention...Maintenant!  
>(changement de langue)<br>Usopp: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! B-B-B-B-B-Barbe Blanche!  
>Luffy: Hein? Barbe Blanche? Où ça?<br>Usopp: M-M-Mais vous le voyez pas?! il est juste là! (pointe le pied du mât) Barbe Blanche! J-J-Je vois Barbe Blanche vivant!  
>Chopper: Désolé Usopp, je ne vois rien à côté du mât.<br>Franky: Il n'y a rien là-bas, et certainement pas Barbe Blache!  
>Usopp: M-M-Mais si! Il est là! C'est un FANTÔÔÔÔÔÔME!<br>(changement de langue)  
>Naria: Ce qu'il est marrant quand il a peur!<br>Robin: Montre-moi, je veux savoir si c'est le même Barbe Blanche que je connais.  
>Naria (montre Barbe Blanche à Robin, qui recule d'un pas): Tu connais le vieux? Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Barbe Blanche, mais je croyais qu'il avait confondu "barbe" et "moustache" et comme j'avais un peu peur de l'appeler "moustache blanche", j'ai fini par l'appeler "le vieux".<br>Robin: (rit assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende) En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait aimé qu'on l'appelle "Moustache Blanche"! Je peux expliquer à Usopp ce qui lui arrive?  
>Naria: Oh, je voulais lui montrer aussi le type qui faisait du feu avec ses mains, tu dois le connaître aussi, si tu connais le vieux.<br>Robin: (reprend son sérieux, inquiète) Je te le déconseille, c'est le grand frère de Luffy et il est mort il y a deux ans, ainsi que Barbe Blanche.  
>Naria: Quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Il fallait le dire tout de suite! On arrête le massacre! (Arrête de montrer Barbe Blanche à Usopp, inquiète pour Chapeau-man)<br>(changement de langue)  
>Usopp: I-I-Il a disparu! Barbe Blanche à disparu! Et pourquoi tu rigoles, Robin?<br>Robin (sentant tous les regards se tourner vers elle): Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est Naria qui fait ça.  
>Usopp: Quoi?! Elle peut ramener les morts à la vie?!<br>Brook: Au moins, si je meurs une deuxième fois, elle pourra me re-ressuciter! Yohohohohoho!  
>Robin: Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle peut montrer à quelqu'un ce qu'elle veut, de sorte à ce que la personne visée devienne folle... Ou encore qu'elle puisse revoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un que cette personne veut revoir.<br>Usopp: Vraiment? Demande-lui si elle peut me montrer Oignon, Carotte et Piment!  
>~changement de langue~<br>Robin: Tu peux montrer des gens que tu n'as jamais vu? Ou alors tu connais des enfants nommés Oignon, Carotte et Piment?  
>Naria: Non, je peux pas et non, je les connais pas...Désolé si je déçois...<br>Robin: Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste vérifier.  
>~changement de langue~<br>Robin: Non, elle ne peut pas, elle ne les connaît pas. Elle dit qu'elle est désolée si elle déçoit.  
>Usopp (voyant Naria triste pour lui): C'est pas grave! Je les reverrai bien un jour! Ne sois pas triste!<br>Naria (ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle est triste pour lui, lui montre à sa place une Naria contente et qui vient lui faire un câlin)  
>Usopp (qui regarde la fausse Naria, croyant que c'est la vraie): Hé! T'emballes pas! T'es sympa mais j'ai plein de billes explosives sur moi! (pense) Elle est bizarre cette fille! Ou alors c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour dire "tout va bien"...<br>Luffy: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Usopp? Elle est là-bas Naria! À côté de Robin, elle a pas bougé!  
>Usopp: Mais qu'est-ce que tu rac...Ah ouais! C'est sûrement encore son fruit qu'elle utilise! Trèès drôle! Hmmm...<br>(changement de langue)  
>Naria: Oh non je voulais pas le fâcher!<br>Robin: Qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré?  
>Naria: je lui ai montré une copie de moi qui lui faisait un câlin! Je voulais lui montrer que je l'aimais bien, et aussi lui faire croire que je suis pas triste.<br>Robin: Lui faire croire? Tu es triste en fait, pas vrai?  
>Naria: Oui je suis triste, mais pas seulement pour ça, aussi parce que ça m'a rappelé la fois où j'ai voulu faire apparaître devant moi mon père et ma mère...<br>Robin: Tu ne les as jamais vus? Où sont-ils?  
>Naria:...Ils sont morts... Mon père avant ma naissance, ma mère juste après...<br>Robin:...Je comprends, mes parents sont morts quand la Marine a détruit mon île natale...  
>Naria: C'est horrible! Tu avais quel âge?<br>Robin: Huit ans. Mais ça ne doit pas perturber mon esprit, c'est pourquoi j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser.  
>Naria: Attends, qui a détruit ton île?<br>Robin: La Marine, pourquoi?  
>Naria: C'est qui, la Marine?<br>Robin: Tu ne sais pas? Ah mais c'est vrai, tu m'as raconté les origines de ta civilisation, tu ne peux pas connaître. C'est un organisme qui fait la loi sur ce monde, et plus particulièrement en mer. Je t'en parlerai plus tard.  
>~changement de langue~<br>Usopp: Oï! Vous parlez de quoi?  
>Robin: De son passé. Elle a perdu ses parents à sa naissance.<br>Sanji: Oh...  
>Usopp: Je comprends...<br>Robin: Elle est triste pour toi, mais aussi parce qu'une fois, elle a essayé de faire apparaître ses parents devant elle. Ce que tu lui as demandé le lui a rappelé.  
>Sanji: Usopp! Comment oses-tu rendre une femme triste?!<br>Usopp: Je l'ai pas fait exprès!  
>Luffy: Toute cette histoire m'a donné faim! SANJI! MANGER!<br>Sanji: Oui j'y vais tu veux quoi?  
>Luffy: DE LA VIANDE!<br>Sanji: J'aurais pas dû demander...


End file.
